Lies Shadow Told Me
by Euley
Summary: REVAMPED Wesley and his brother stumble upon an adventure that makes them face Greek Titans,have tea with a Celctic God, meet a indian seer. All to save and protect one thing. Wesley's daughter.


A/N: This is the third time I have written "Lies Shadow Told Me" the beggining I know your all wondering what the hell happened with Wesley's dad? Well you'll find out later. I just to go explain the legend more throughly before the plot really starts to kick in. Lot less sappy romance comapred to last one.

* * *

Luke held onto Wesley as he dangled from a cliff.

"Wes watch out!" yelled Luke, and Wesley casted his blue eyes upwards. The sky was clear, and as the 30 year old man held onto his 17 year old brothers hand tightly he couldn't help but let his mouth drop. It was a plane, yet to be more exact a fighter plane.

"Luke hang on," cried Wesley over the sounds of distant bombs. With that Wesley jumped off the cliff pulling Luke down with him. Feeling the heat of the bombs on his back. His dark t-shirt was already torn as it is, and he was bleeding as well yet he managed to have enough strength to dive from the cliff, holding onto his brother's hand as if for life, afraid to let go.

Down and down the fell, Luke saw his life flashing before his eyes. Everything from being born in an abusive family, to Pinegreen, to finding Wesley, to Emma, and to where he was now.

"Luke!" yelled Wesley over the roaring of the wind that was passing them. Luke couldn't breath because of all the intense air. "Hang on!" he yelled and what was Luke going to do, let go of his brother's hand as they fell at over 100 miles per hour falling to there death? No way was that going to happen. Yet suddenly Wesley pulled something on Luke's backpack for some odd reason. Suddenly Luke heard a loud ruffling noise and looked up to see a giant sheet of white above them.

"You're freakin kidding me." Luke yelled as the parachute caught the wind, lessening the falling rate. Wesley merely laughed, and it made Luke want to punch him in the face so hard, if he wasn't having the time of his life right now.

This is the kind of stuff he was born to do. Kill demons, jump from cliffs, fight the bad guys (as long as he wasn't one) save the damsel, stop the bomb, figure out the mystery, bungee jumping, sky diving, parasailing, and scuba diving. This is what he was born to do. Ok maybe not exactly. Maybe he was born to choice between the destruction or salvation of the world, yet William Lukas Wyndam Pryce tries to keep his mind off that stupid annoying little prophecy.

"You ok?" asked Wesley turning to his brother.

"Uuuuh well you see I have this-"

"Fear of heights? Oh yeh, me to." gulped Wesley.

"Well there's only one thing we can do now," grinned Luke.

"What's that?" asked Wesley tilting his head slightly.

"WOOOHOOOOO!" yelled Luke. His older brother merely laughs whole-heartedly. The African sun was just starting to set as they glided back down to the safe earth. Wesley's hair was glistening with sweat, and he smelt highly of blood. Yet Luke had never seen him look better. His faded black short sleeve t-shirt had many rips and tears in it from claw marks of a Hibachi demon they had faced. Luke knew he would need some medical care soon. His once jeans he had ripped himself, to use as a bandage. The jeans that once were at his ankles where now a bit below his knee. Black sneakers on his feet.

"WOOHOOO!" replied Wesley.

Luke was once well...evil. He picked up quite a few skills while he was. Parachuting with a partner was actually one of them. And Wesley obviously knew how to do it as well because at a young age he had traveled the world. They landed on the ground slightly roughly. Luke winced ever so slightly as he felt the ground skid his knees yet then he quickly took off his backpack in fear the wind might blow them both away.

"Now that wasn't so bad?" asked Wesley laughing. Luke merely punched him playfully in the arm. "I guess it was."

"Look lets just say I am not doing that any time soooOOOOOOON!" yelled Luke as he fell feet first about 10 feet into the earth; the desert sand fell with him.

"LUKE!" yelled Wesley down in to the hole Luke resided in. "Luke you ok?" yelled the eldest Wyndam Pryce.

"I just fell like 10 feet into the ground do you think I'm ok?"

"Luke hold on." yelled Wesley as he opened his own backpack and quickly trying it to a large rock near the base of the cliff he threw the rope down into the hole.

Climbing down he felt the temperature dropped quite a few degrees.

"You ok little brother?" asked Wesley quickly moving to Luke's side.

William Lukas Wyndam-Pryce was once called a "Mini-Matthew", which was a name Wesley once went by.

He had dark hair, yet slightly reddish because of the hot sun, and the chlorine because he is constantly swimming. His skin tan, from again the swimming and the beaming hot African Sun. Yet his eyes still remained a true Wyndam-Pryce soul searching bright ocean blue.

"I think I broke my Arm.," hissed Luke holding one of his arms.

"Ok hang in there." Wesley merely state and looked through his bag. Then he quickly took out of his bag, a t-shirt he had worn yesterday, yet to torn and bloody to be worn. Quickly ripping it he made a made-shift sling for his little brothers arm. "We should be heading back to camp."

"Yeh, but Wes what about the legendary chalice?"

"The one with the markings of Shadow on it? Screw it, our lives are more important. Besides we can go get it later ok."

"Yeh but Wes, what if we already found it?" hissed Luke.

"What?" asked Wesley? Luke quickly with his free hand took out a flashlight from Wesley's backpack and turned it on, ignoring the intense throb from his arm. Beaming it on the darkened walls, Wesley gasped.

They resided in a cave. Yet the walls were covered in ancient paintings and markings.

* * *

"Oh my god." gasped Wesley as he stood up. Along the walls stood jet-black animals. They were made with charcoal, and a basic design yet it was obvious what they where. 

A wolf

A panther

A hawk

and a vixen.

Wesley lightly touched the wall, yet immediately felt a spark of electricity. He flashed the light and saw other things. A white wolf with white wings, and a white owl.

"Spirit Animals" murmured Luke leaning his back up against a wall.

Wesley understood for every champion wither they know it or not has a spirit animal. Yet few take physical form and physically guide their charge. Most do it in the shape of dreams, or instinct. Wesley moved the flashlight to see other paintings.

The white wolf, the black wolf sat side by side, in between them was a black wolf with white wings, yet it was much smaller then the other two.

The hawk flew by it-self. It had a sort of odd gray cloud around it. The walls were covered in these pictures.

"Oh my god Lukas..." whispered Wesley, and then he touched the giant picture of the black wolf that took up a good section on one of the cave walls. Suddenly it opened, quickly Wesley jumped backwards.

The monster was dresses in ancient medieval armor, which was odd considering this was Africa.

"INTRUDER" he yelled.

"We just fell." Wesley tried to explain knowing he was at a disadvantage.

"YOU ARE-"yet the demon stopped. He looked at Wesley, and then at the black wolf painting behind him.

"What?" asked Wesley? Then the demon looked at Luke and the black hawk behind him. Suddenly he bowed.

"Shadow," he merely muttered as he got on one knee. Leaving confused expressions on Luke and Wesley's faces.


End file.
